1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flow path member that supplies liquid to a head main body ejecting the liquid, a liquid ejecting head that includes the flow path member, and a liquid ejecting apparatus that includes the liquid ejecting head.
2. Related Art
As a representative example of a liquid ejecting head that ejects liquid, there is an ink jet type recording head that ejects ink droplets. As the ink jet type recording head, there is proposed, for example, a recording head including a head main body that ejects ink droplets from a nozzle opening, and a flow path member in which the head main body is fixed, and a liquid storage unit such as an ink cartridge that stores ink therein is provided in a detachable manner, and which supplies the ink from the liquid storage unit to the head main body (for example, JP-A-2014-000717).
The flow path member includes an attaching portion of which a filter that is in a liquid-plane contact with the liquid storage unit is provided at a tip, and a sealing member that is provided around the attaching portion and seals the connection between the liquid storage unit and the filter.
However, if the sealing member rotates around the attaching portion and thus a positional deviation occurs, the sealing member cannot be uniformly deformed, and thus a deviation occurs in deformation of the sealing member. Therefore an adhesion defect occurs, and thus a problem of leakage of ink arises.
In addition, a liquid supplying unit is connected to the filter so that a contact area gradually increases from one side of the filter toward the other side in an in-plane direction. Therefore the outer shape of the attaching portion is made to have a so-called oval shape, in which a line connecting the one side and the other side is longer than a line orthogonal to the line connecting the one side and the other side, such as an ellipse, an oval, or an egg shape, so as to cause uniform stress to be applied thereto at the time of connection. In a case where the outer shape is other than the oval shape, that is, other than circular, the deviation of the deformation due to the positional deviation in a rotating direction easily occurs.
Further, similarly, such a problem exists not only in the ink jet type recording head but also in the flow path member used in the liquid ejecting head that ejects liquid other than ink.